


I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right.

by Sparkasplinter



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Las Vegas Era, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, fun vegas era, inspired by mitski, pink in the night, short and sweet, super dupper short, theo is brave at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkasplinter/pseuds/Sparkasplinter
Summary: I was feral when I wrote this and at my creative peak. So enjoy my 3 am Boreo fic. Not gonna lie it's pretty steamy and not in the "sex" way but in the "if somebody holds my hand I will shriek" kinda way. Which is gay culture summed up.
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Mitski song that goes
> 
> Can I try again, try again, try again  
> Try again, and again, and again  
> And again, and again, and again.

They were definitely high. The smell of marijuana hung thick and musty. They were both sweating in Boris' small dark un-air-conditioned room. It was a Sunday and they had both been laying around in Boris’ bed watching some old movies, talking about nothing, and dreading having to go to school tomorrow. They were both passing a joint back and forth with Popchyk sleeping between them.

"Shotgunning they call it. I saw in movie once. " Boris said sitting up straighter from his slumped position against the headboard.

"What is it?" Theo said slouching further into the same headboard eyes half-opened.

Boris jumped up excitedly crawling across the mess of dirty sheets and comic books on the bed repositioning himself cross-legged in front of Theo, “Party trick, Potter. Gets you higher this way." he beamed wiggling the joint in front of him. 

"Well, how do you do it?" Theo asked he knew he was already well passed fucked up, but how could he say no? Boris was wearing a challenging smirk and no way was he going to back down now. He dragged himself up to a cross-legged position too, Boris slapped Theo’s knees playfully and scooted closer to him letting his hands linger there for longer. His knees feeling hot from the contact.

"Let me show you." Boris lifted his hand resting it on the back Theo’s neck and brought him closer in one swoop motion. Theo’s heart was tight in his chest making him dizzy although he suspected that might have been the pot.

"You trust me, potter?" Boris said meeting his eyes and asking if he was crossing the strange blurry line that they walked between friends and...something more? Theo’s heart was thundering in his chest. He was asking himself the same question. Was this okay? He and Boris had never kissed. He wasn’t even sure if that was what was happening right now, but the thought of it made his heart skip a beat. He shouldn't be feeling this way he thought. It’s just Boris. The same Boris who he trusts with his life. Boris would never hurt him. 

“Yes, I do. I trust you.” Theo said in what was barely a whisper, but confident nonetheless.

Boris swallowed hard and nodded. His hand slowly traveling from his neck fingertips ghosting along his jaw, "Open your mouth."

"What?" Theo choked out, his mouth suddenly dry. Boris just dropped his hands and sat back looking amused at how surprised Theo looked. And before Theo could compose himself Boris placed one hand on his shoulder leaning in and bringing the other up to Theo’s ear.

“Open your mouth durak," Boris chuckled out in a low voice. His breath was hot and intoxicating.

Theo felt shivers run down his spine. He was definitely blushing he thought to himself. He wanted to hide his face and run away, but something about having Boris this close to him was…The room was quiet to quiet. Boris had a shit-eating grin adorned, clearly proud of making Theo flustered. 

Boris brought the half-lit joint resting in a peace sign up to his mouth. And took a slow shaky drag. And then almost as if he were nervous or scared he would break Theo. He reached out and curled his hand underneath his chin. Tipping his head up and bringing him close once again. Boris’ thumb lingered over his bottom lip ever so gently, causing Theo’s lips to part slightly at his request. His neck felt hot, the intense proximity flooding his senses. Their noses were nearly touching and Boris was gazing at his through his thick lashes. And much to his surprise, he was blushing too. Theo let his eyes slide closed as Boris puckered his lips and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen. But he had forgotten all about the joint and Boris neglected to inform that what he meant to do was blow a fuck ton of smoke down his throat. But that was exactly what he did. 

Theo began coughing and wheezing violently not able to stop once he started. Tears running down his face. Any attempts at suppressing his coughs only making the pain in his chest worse. He pushed Boris away only making him laugh harder. Still, he was grateful for the glass of water Boris handed him from the nightstand. Unable to respond he snatched it from his hands gulping it down greedily half of it dripping down his shirt.

"Not so tough huh Potter," Boris said affectionately rubbing circles on his back.

Theo wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. He was still breathing heavy. He should be angry he thought, but he could already feel giggles creeping up on him and soon enough he cackling with laughter Boris laughing right along with him.

"You ass!" He said shoving Boris. Both laughing even harder now.

"Me!?" He exclaimed shoving Theo right back. Smiling his big crooked smile."What did I do potter?!"

" You didn't tell me you were gonna blow all that smoke in my face."

"No no no," He said waving a finger in my face. "I blew a normal amount of smoke. You're lungs not very strong Potter. Me on the other hand." He said boastfully taking a deep inhale from the joint pausing and through a slow exhale said "am as strong as ox" puffing up his chest and flexing his biceps. Theo rolled his eyes hard.

"My lungs aren't the problem Boris you definitely screwed me over on purpose."

"Ha! bullshit," he said raising an eyebrow challengingly.  
And before Theo could think the words went tumbling out, “Let me try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup guys! follow me @theospromdress on Tumblr. If any fanfic pros wanna give me tips please please please do not hesitate to message me. I'm pretty new to the fanfic game and am looking to improve. Anyways I'm actually really proud of myself for finishing this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
